Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas (video)/Gallery
Gallery File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening1.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening2.png|The Wiggles Logo File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening3.png|The Wiggles Present File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening4.png|Curtain File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening5.png|Dorothy's name File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening6.png|Captain's name File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening7.png|Elfis' name File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening8.png|Poppie name File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening9.png|Fernie name File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening10.png|Wags' name File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening11.png|Henry's name File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening12.png|Santa's name DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas-TitleCard.jpg|Title card File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas1.png|The audience File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas2.png|Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas3.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas4.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas5.png|Fernie, Dorothy, and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas6.png|Fernie, Dorothy, Wags, Poppie, and Captain File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas7.png|Wags, Fernie, Henry, Dorothy, and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas8.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas9.png|Antonio File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas10.png|The Wiggly Friends and the Elves File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas11.png|Poppie, Captain, Dorothy, Henry, and Fernie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas12.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas13.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas14.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas15.png|Captain and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas16.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas17.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas18.png|Captain Feathersword File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas19.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas20.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas21.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas22.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas23.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas24.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas25.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas26.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas27.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas28.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas29.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas30.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas31.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas32.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas33.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas34.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas35.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas36.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas37.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas38.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas39.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas40.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas41.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas42.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas43.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas44.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas45.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas46.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas47.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas48.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas49.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas50.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas51.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas52.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas53.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas54.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas55.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas56.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas57.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas58.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas59.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas60.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas61.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas62.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas63.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas64.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas65.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas66.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas67.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas68.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas69.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas70.png|Captain sleeping File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas71.png|Poppie and Fernie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas72.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas73.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas74.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas75.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas76.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas77.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas78.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas79.png|"1, 2, 3." File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas80.png|"Wake up, Captain!" File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas81.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas82.png|Captain, Poppie, and Fernie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas83.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas84.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas85.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas86.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas87.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas88.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas89.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas90.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas91.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas92.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas93.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas94.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas95.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas96.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas97.png|Poppie, Fernie, Elfis, and Captain File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas98.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas99.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas100.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas101.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas102.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas103.png|Elfis File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas104.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas105.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas106.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas107.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas108.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas109.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas110.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas111.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas112.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas113.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas114.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas115.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas116.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas117.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas118.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas119.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas120.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas121.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas122.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas123.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas124.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas125.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas126.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas127.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas128.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas129.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas130.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas131.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas132.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas133.png|Poppie, Elfis, and Fernie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas134.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas135.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas136.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas137.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas138.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas139.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas140.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas141.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas142.png|Captain and Elfis File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas143.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas144.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas145.png|Fernie and Elfis File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas146.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas147.png|Elfis and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas148.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas149.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas150.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas151.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas152.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas153.png|Captain and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas154.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas155.png|Captain, Fernie, and Elfis File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas156.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas157.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas158.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas159.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas160.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas161.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas162.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas163.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas164.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas165.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas166.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas167.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas168.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas169.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas170.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas171.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas172.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas173.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas174.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas175.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas176.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas177.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas178.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas179.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas180.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas181.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas182.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas183.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas184.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas185.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas186.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas187.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas188.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas189.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas190.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas191.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas192.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas193.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas194.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas195.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas196.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas197.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas198.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas199.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas200.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas201.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas202.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas203.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas204.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas205.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas206.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas207.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas208.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas209.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas210.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas211.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas212.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas213.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas214.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas215.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas216.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas217.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas218.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas219.png|Captain, Fernie, Elfis, Wags, and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas220.png|Elfis, Wags, and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas221.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas222.png|Elfis and Wags File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas223.png|Wags and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas224.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas225.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas226.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas227.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas228.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas229.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas230.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas231.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas232.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas233.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas234.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas235.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas236.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas237.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas238.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas239.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas240.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas241.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas242.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas243.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas244.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas245.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas246.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas247.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas248.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas249.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Wags File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas250.png|''Christmas trees don't move'' File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas251.png|''and Christmas tree don't...'' File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas252.png|''...sneeze'' File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas253.png|''Come on Captain, you have been foolers so to speak'' File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas254.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas255.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas256.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas257.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas258.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas259.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas260.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas261.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas262.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas263.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas264.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas265.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas266.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas267.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas268.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas269.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas270.png|Henry, Elfis, Poppie, Fernie, Dorothy, and Captain File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas271.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas272.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas273.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas274.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas275.png|Henry, Captain, and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas276.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas277.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas278.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas279.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas280.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas281.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas282.png|A Christmas Star File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas283.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas284.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas285.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas286.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas287.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas288.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas289.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas290.png|Dorothy and Elfis File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas291.png|Henry, Captain, and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas292.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas293.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas294.png|Fernie, Elfis, and Captain File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas295.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas296.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas297.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas298.png|Fernie, Captain, Henry, and Elfis File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas299.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas300.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas301.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas302.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas303.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas304.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas305.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas306.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas307.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas308.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas309.png|Fernie, Elfis, Dorothy, and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas310.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas311.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas312.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas313.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas314.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas315.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas316.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas317.png|Fernie, Elfis, and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas318.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas319.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas320.png|Dorothy and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas321.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas322.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas323.png|Wags and Santa File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas324.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas325.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas326.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas327.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas328.png|Santa Claus File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas329.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas330.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas331.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas332.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas333.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas334.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas335.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas336.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas337.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas338.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas339.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas340.png|Captain, Santa, Dorothy, Elfis, and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas341.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas342.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas343.png|''Oh Yuck.. Oh It's No Use'' File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas344.png|''Dorothy, We Ain't Reindeer'' File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas345.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas346.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas347.png|Elfis, Santa, Poppie, Dorothy, and Fernie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas348.png|Santa and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas349.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas350.png|Elfis, Santa, and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas351.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas352.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas353.png|Poppie, Fernie, Santa, and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas354.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas355.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas356.png|Captain, Fernie, Poppie, Dorothy, and Santa File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas357.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas358.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas359.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas360.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas361.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas362.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas363.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas364.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas365.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas366.png|''Uh Oh, Wrong present'' File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas367.png|''Oh (laughs) I knew that'' File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas368.png|Captain giving the Tutu to Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas369.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas370.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas371.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas372.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas373.png|Santa and Captain File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas374.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas375.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas376.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas377.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas378.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas379.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas380.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas381.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas382.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas383.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas384.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas385.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas386.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas387.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas388.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas389.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas390.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas391.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas392.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas393.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas394.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas395.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas396.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas397.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas398.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas399.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas400.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas401.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas402.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas403.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas404.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas405.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas406.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas407.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas408.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas409.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas410.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas411.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas412.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas413.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas414.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas415.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas416.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas417.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas418.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas419.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas420.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas421.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas422.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas423.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas424.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas425.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas426.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas427.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas428.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas429.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas430.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas431.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas432.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas433.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas434.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas435.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas436.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas437.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas438.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas439.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas440.png|Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas441.png|Poppie, Santa, Fernie, and Captain File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas442.png|Elfis, Poppie, Santa, Fernie, and Captain File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas443.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas444.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas445.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas446.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas447.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas448.png|Captain, Santa, and Fernie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas449.png|Elfis' feet File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas450.png|Elfis and Captain File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas451.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas452.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas453.png|Santa's boots File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas454.png|Santa and Fernie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas455.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas456.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas457.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas458.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas459.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas460.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas461.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas462.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas463.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas464.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas465.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas466.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas467.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas468.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas469.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas470.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas471.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas472.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas473.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas474.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas475.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas476.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas477.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas478.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas479.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas480.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas481.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas482.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas483.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas484.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas485.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas486.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas487.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas488.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas489.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas490.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas491.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas492.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas493.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas494.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas495.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas496.png|Wags and Poppie File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas497.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas498.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas499.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas500.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas501.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas502.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas503.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas504.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas505.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas506.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas507.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas508.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas509.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas510.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas511.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas512.png|Dorothy, Henry, Santa, and Captain File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas513.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas514.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas515.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas516.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas517.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas518.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas519.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas520.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas521.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas522.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas523.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas524.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas525.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas526.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas527.png|Captain, Santa, and Henry File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas528.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas529.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas530.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas531.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas532.png|Elfis and The Wiggly Friends File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas533.png|The Wiggly Friends File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas534.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas535.png|Wags File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas536.png|Wags, Henry, and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas537.png|Henry File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas538.png|Dorothy and Henry File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas539.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas540.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas541.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas542.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas543.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas544.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas545.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas546.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas547.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas548.png|Dorothy's house File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits1.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits2.png|The end credits File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits3.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits4.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits5.png|Dorothy and Santa in his sleigh File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits6.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits7.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits8.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits9.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits10.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits11.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits12.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits13.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits14.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits15.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits16.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits17.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits18.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits19.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits20.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits21.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits22.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits23.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits24.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits25.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits26.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits27.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits28.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits29.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits30.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits31.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits32.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits33.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits34.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits35.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits36.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits37.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits38.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits39.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits40.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits41.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits42.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits43.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits44.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits45.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits46.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndCredits47.png File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasEndboard.png|Endboard Promo Pictures Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|"I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four, Five" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|"Elfis is in the House!" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture4.jpg|Captain, Fernie, Poppie and Elvis Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture5.jpg|Captain, Fernie, Poppie and Elvis Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture6.jpg|"Must Be Santa" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture7.jpg|Captain and Santa Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture8.jpg|Captain and Santa Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture9.jpg|Captain and Santa Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture10.jpg|"Six Months in a Leaky Boat" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture15.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture16.jpg|"Six Months in a Leaky Boat" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture17.jpg|Captain, Poppie, Frinnie and Elvis Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture18.jpg|Captain, Frinnie, Poppie and Elvis Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture19.jpg|Dorothy, Frinnie, Poppie and Elvis Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture20.jpg|Elvis, Frinnie and Poppie Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture21.jpg|Elfis, Fronnie, Poppie, Captain and Dorothy Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture23.jpg|"Decorate the Tree" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture24.jpg|Elvis, Frinnie, Elvis, Captain and Dorothy Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture25.jpg|The Christmas tree Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture26.jpg|"Go, Santa, Go!" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture26.jpg|Wags, Santa and Captain Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture27.jpg|"Go, Santa, Go!" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture28.jpg|"Go, Santa, Go!" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture29.jpg|"Go, Santa, Go!" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture30.jpg|Captain and Santa JingleBells-2010PromoPicture.jpg|"Jingle Bells" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture31.jpg|Captain and Simon Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture32.jpg|"Sing with Me" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture33.jpg|"Rockin' Santa!" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture34.jpg|"Rockin' Santa!" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture35.jpg|"Rockin' Santa" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture36.jpg|"Rockin' Santa!" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture37.jpg|Elvis and Santa Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture38.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends and Santa Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture39.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture40.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture41.jpg|Captain, Dorothy, Fernie and Poppie Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture42.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture43.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture44.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture45.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sRockin'ChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends ac46c3f7c17a507f82d8cfea1b4c132c.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in a promo picture DVD Gallery DVD Menu Gallery )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2010